Welcome to the Planet
by CandyGirl97
Summary: I felt bad for Tess at the end of Season 2. So I made this one shot. It tells of how she escaped from Antar, where she was held prisoner by Khivar. It also has the cutest Roswell baby...Baby Zan! Please R & R.


A/N: This is sort of a Tess tribute. And what happened to her on Antar, how she escaped Khivar and found the way back to earth, and how she was feeling bad about Alex the whole time. The song is "Dare you to Move" by switchfoot. P.S. the nascedo made a dealthing was a lie in my story.

**Also I own nothing. No matter what my evil twin says.**

**Welcome to the Planet**

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence._

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

Tess Harding was sittingin Khivar's dungeons thinking about what had just happened. She gave birth to baby Zan and Khivar took him from her and locked her away. Khivar had betrayed her. She laughed bitterly at the thought. Of course he did, he's Khivar. 'I never should have lied to Max. I should have told him that I just wanted to go home.' Again she laughed.

Home.

If this is home she prefered earth. Where she had people who she knew actually cared about her. At least they used to. Until she had killed Alex Whitman. She just wanted to go back.

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

She wanted to hug the Valentis, she wanted to hear another Buddha quote from Kyle, she wanted tohear Michael and Maria fight and have him make it up to her in some stupid way, most of all she wanted to see Max, she truly hated him for using her like he did, but deep down…

She really missed him.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself of the floor_

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Like today never happened before._

She remembered that day by the granolith.

_**"She did it. Tess killed Alex! I saw it with my own eyes."**_

_**"Why didn't you tell us sooner."**_

_**Because she mindwarped me. I let you live in my house, you were like my sister, how could you do that to all of us?!" everyone was glaring at her.**_

God, it hurt so much to see that even Kyle would turn on her. It wasn't her fault. All she tried to do was take away the pain, make him stop hurting, she didn't want to kill Alex. She really liked him. He was so nice and pretty funny. Now…

Now he's dead…

And it's her fault.

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_The tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

The thought of how she killed him and how he could have been a great man and how she killed him before his time. How it was all her fault filled with so much self hatred that she nearly screamed. But she channelled it towards Khivar. If it weren't for him Zan and Ava would still be happily together. She'd be happy. She was so mad she focused it on the wall of the prison cell.It exploded and she ran out and towards the staircase that would lead her to her son. Her son.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

She ran into suprisingly little trouble. She found a grand total of three guards in her way. It was insulting. They didn't even consider her even slightly a threat. She took down those guards almost instantly. She ran into the servants closet to grab some of their cloths. She found the brown garb disgusting, they smelled like the stables. But she had to find her son. Her sweet baby boy. She walked out of the closet and into the nursery with no problem. She found her son instantly. He was crying in the corner. She went over to him and and picked him up and then he stopped crying. She then turned and left the room mindwarping the guards that stood in her way. She was in the entrance hall when she wondered where she would go. She shook her head she couldn't think about that now and ran out the door.

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened._

She had been walking for what felt like a year and what had actually been a week when she heard someone speak. "Ava?" She kept walking probably one of Khivar's spies. Then she heard the man speak again in a very familiar way. "Tess?" She turned around to see a strange looking man staring at her. "Yes?" She said. "Tess, it's me Larek." He said with a smile. Tess let out a sigh of relief. "Larek, thank god I thought you were a spy or a soldier."

She said with a small smile. "Well, I'm none of those, I'm happy to say." He said. "And I'm happy to hear it." She replied. "Ava…Tess why are you here?" he asked. "I came here by myself to have my son. But now I want to go back to earth." She said. Larek nodded. "Come with me." He said moving inside a building and gesturing for her to follow. When they were both inside they went down into the cellar and she was speachless at what she saw.

A spaceship or more importantly…

It was the granolith.

"Oh my god." She said breathlessly.

"If you're going to leave I suggest leaving now" he said. "Do you know how it works?"

"Yes. Yes I do." She said as she brought her son inside. "Thank you."He simply smiled.

A few seconds later she was on her way back to earth. "Zan you and me are gonna go home now." She said to her child.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell _

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escapefrom yourself _

_Where you gonna go_

_Where you gonna go_

_Salvation is here_

She saw earth getting closer out of the small window. "We're almost there Zan." She told her son. Suddenly feeling a little happier.

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself off the floor_

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

"We're almost home."


End file.
